vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah is a beautiful and free-spirited Original Vampire, former love interest of Stefan Salvatore, and also the half-sister of Klaus. Rebekah is a member of the Original Family. History Born during the Middle Ages of Europe, Rebekah has faithfully supported her brother Klaus in his attempts to kill their family and live freely as vampires. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore in 1920, Rebekah took an immediate liking to him. As the two grew closer and closer together, Rebekah was furious after Klaus compels Stefan to forget their existence. Following her heart, Rebekah chooses to stay with Stefan rather than Klaus. Hurt by the sting of betrayal, Klaus temporarily kills his sister with a White Oak Ash Dagger, and places her body in a coffin. Season 3 After Gloria reveals to Klaus that Rebekah had what she needed to contact “The Original Witch”, Klaus reluctantly resurrects his sister. After raising from the dead, Rebekah is delighted to see Stefan again, but is furious after she is unable to find her amulet. Relationships 'Stefan Salvatore' Throughout the episode "The End of The Affair", we see flashbacks of the 1920s where Rebekah and Stefan show romantic feelings towards one another. After choosing to stay with Stefan, rather than follow her brother, Rebekah is "killed" by Klaus for betraying him. Many years later, Rebekah is brought back from the dead by Klaus and is reunited with Stefan. 'Klaus and Rebekah' Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed: Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes *'''Heightened Senses: Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility:' Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing: '''Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability: Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *Mind Compulsion: Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. They can also erase memory and bring back memories that the victim was compelled to forget. *'''Vervain Detection: They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'''Immortality: '''Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Gallery TVD304C 1170b.jpg-ba7bea64-t3.jpg 3x03Rebecca00.png 3x03Rebecca01.png Bex.jpg StefanBex.jpg 63135.jpg tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png|Rebekah dancing with Stefan Trivia * Source Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Guest Characters Category:Rippers Category:Undead Category:Original Family Category:Old World Category:The Originals Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Guest Characters Category:Rippers Category:Undead Category:Original Family Category:Old World Category:The Originals Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Guest Characters Category:Rippers Category:Undead Category:Old World Category:The Originals Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Guest Characters Category:Rippers Category:Undead Category:Old World Category:The Originals